


Shinji's Important Day

by WanderingMindSR



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: AU where normal things happen, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingMindSR/pseuds/WanderingMindSR
Summary: Shinji has an important job interview soon and Asuka does what she can to give him encouragement.AU where things are normal.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shinji's Important Day

It was the usual morning routine for Shinji Ikari. He woke up early in the morning and laid in bed for 15 minutes before rolling out. Feet on the floor, he turned on the lights and walked to the closet. Find the work clothes he set aside the night before and make his way to the kitchen.

Shinji was a young adult living in a modest apartment with his longtime girlfriend Asuka Langley Soryu.

They met in middle school and to say their relationship is complicated is an understatement. Their personalities clashed, with Shinji not being the most assertive teenager and Asuka being rather forceful in her interactions. Yet somehow, life had a way of sticking them together. The sort of two people who shouldn't be around each other, but the more time they spent together, the easier Shinji and Asuka found to be around each other. And somehow, this turned into a romantic relationship.

Shinji thought about how his life led him to spend it with Asuka while getting ready.

He saw Asuka the moment he stepped into the living room and kitchen. This was unusual because she would leave for her job slightly earlier than Shinji did for his job.

"Shinji, I made you a special breakfast for your important day~" Asuka said in a cheerful tone.

"A-asuka, you d-didn't have to do all of this for me" Shinji said with a flustered look on his face, almost shyly looking away before bringing his eyes back to her. She wore a yellow dress, held up by straps showing off her shoulders along with her arms, going all the way down to just above her knees. Going along with the dress were a pair of red heels to finish the look. Asuka was always a stunning individual, but here Shinji thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You can be so modest, Shinji. You should have more confidence in yourself. I mean, you have that job interview soon. Though some things will stay the same with you." Asuka gave a wink after that last sentence.

"W-w-what's that supposed to mean?" Shinji said with a blush. There he stood, his body still having a slender frame despite all the growing up he did. He wore a light black jacket, to go with the black slacks, over a somewhat disheveled buttoned white shirt and a dark blue tie thrown around the collar, complete with black dress shoes. His babyface was always a source of endearment and joy for Asuka through his many emotions.

"Stupid Shinji," Asuka grinned as she said as a matter of fact, "you should have your breakfast and coffee before it gets cold." Those first two words were something Asuka always said to Shinji going back to when they first got to know each other. Way back when, she used it as a term of annoyance, before it took on different meanings throughout the course of their friendship and relationship. But here she meant it in a teasing kind of way.

Shinji nodded as if he was getting approval to go sit down at the table. The sort of thing that would have annoyed Asuka in the past, but she saw it as one of the many things she would never change about him. She was a fiery individual in the past and let that show about her, even though she mellowed out since then.

While he was sipping his coffee and eating the breakfast in front of him, Shinji looked up to admire Asuka. He wondered how he ended up with a woman like her, but was glad to have her in his life nonetheless. He then said a sentence his past self would have died of embarrassment from saying, but in this moment with softness and no doubt.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Asuka."

"Why thank you.~ You're as cute and adorable as always, Shinji, but you look so handsome today." Asuka said with a confident but loving tone. She loved complimenting him on his appearance whenever she could to help remind this man that she saw a lot in him. A caring and compassionate person behind the somewhat evasive exterior.

"Thank you for the food!" Shinji stood up and gave a nod of approval.

"Here, let me fix you up." Asuka approached him to button up the remaining loose parts of the shirt, followed by straightening his tie, and finally patting down his jacket. "There you go, so much better."

The look on his face told her everything about him. That radiant smile had a way of brightening up her mood.

"Thank you again for everything you do, Asuka. I should get going to give myself enough time to arrive there and check in with the office."

Asuka responded by meeting her mouth with his mouth, embracing him as she kissed him goodbye. Shinji let himself have this moment before she broke away.

"Take care, okay? I'll see you later, Shinji."

Shinji walked out the door with full confidence in his steps, ready to do his best at the interview.

\---

Shinji stepped into the lobby of the building, feeling worn out but very satisfied with how he thought the interview played out. A certain someone sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby stood up as soon as he came into view.

"Asuka, I wasn't expecting you to be here! You're just the person I wanted to see, though!"

Shinji ran toward Asuka before slowing down to a halt, putting one of his arms around her body and another around to the back of her head, pulling her in for an intimate kiss. He didn't care that he was displaying affection in public like this.

When they eventually broke off to give each other space, Asuka responded with "Welcome back, Shinji.~"

"Thank you. I'm definitely getting this job, I know it."

"I'm so proud of you, this person in front of me with the confidence to take those important steps."

"Something I've taken after you, among many other things. You gave me the confidence to take on today like I did. I was planning on going straight home from here, but now that you're here, would you like to accompany me for a dinner date?"

Shinji smiled radiantly as he extended a hand. Asuka met her hand with his. How could she say no to a face like his?

"Of course! After you.~"

Asuka in the dress hooked one of her arms with Shinji in the suit and tie and the both of them set off.


End file.
